


Assistant to the boss

by Stevecarell_exe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevecarell_exe/pseuds/Stevecarell_exe
Summary: Dunder Mifflin, people persons paper people.A love story between an assistant and a regional manager of the Scranton branch. While there are some ups and downs with this relationship, you can only hope for the best, because it's not about where you've been or who you've been with... It's about who you end up with. 💖
Relationships: Michael Scott/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, this is my first time trying this out. Not all chapters will be this short, it's only because its the introduction.

Today was your first day at work, and you had no idea what to expect. You walked in the office and just as you walked up to reception your boss Michael Scott walked out. Micheal turned toward you and stuck out his hand, you took hand and shook,  
"I'm Michael Scott, Regional Manager here at the Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch, it's a pleasure to meet you." Well your boss seemed to be very professional... But oh were you wrong.  
"Ah, nice to meet you Mr. Scott, my name is Y/N, and I look forward to working with you as well" you replied. 

After Michael had showed you around the office he led you to the receptionists desk where you would be working along side Pam. You were Michael's personal assistant. As it turns out being a personal assistant meant you also had to manage the manager. You had to make sure Michael got things turned in on time, you tried to keep him on track, and before conference room meetings you had to give him a pep talk. He made the excuse that he needed moral support. 

Despite Michael's constant need for attention he actually was kind of fun to be around. He made you laugh even though not all his jokes were appropriate, he'd make silly faces when you'd enter his office. Over all you thought he was pretty handsome and cute.


	2. First Dunder Mifflin Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first halloween at Dunder Mifflin and already there is talk of laying someone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also I promise these chapters will get better! Also, it would be about a week after you got hired, and you and Michael aren't together... Yet...

Halloween episode  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today it was your first halloween at Dunder Mifflin and you dressed up as superwoman but without the whole suit, you wore the suit under your normal work attire which was a black pencil skirt and white button up and you had also worn some fake glassss. (If you don't wear glasses in real life)  
Today, was Michael's deadline for letting someone go. Of course he wanted your opinion on it.  
"Who do you think would be the least missed?" Michael said as you stood infront of his desk.  
"Umm, I'm not sure I know the people here well enough to make that decision" you replied, you were kind of scared he would fire you. 

"Well... Y/N I need to tell Jan by the end of the day, and right now I've got nothin." He said. You didn't know exactly what to say so you just stood there in awkward silence while he shuffled a pen around in his hand. He looked up at you as you were nervously biting your lip.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure that your worried it'll be you... But I assure you it probably won't be you." He looked genuine but of course with Michael you'll never know, considering he had fake fired you on your second day.  
"Ummmm... Well, I'm going to get back to work now. If there's anything you need, please feel free to call me in here" you smiled and dismissed yourself. 

Not much really happened today except you got in on some office pranks and helped Pam and Jim set up an online resume for Dwight. Of course that was fun, and at the end of the day Michael let Devon go.  
Devon came storming out of Michaels office and you looked up from your work to hear Michael say,  
"Devon wait, please" Devon turned around and stopped  
"Look, look in addition to severance and everything I want to give you this gift certificate to Chili's, from me" Michael said as he pulled out his wallet and removed a chili's gift certificate and offered it to Devon.  
"Mkay, no hard feelings." Michael continued.  
"Kevin,Jim, Pam, Kelly, Toby, Oscar, Meredith, Philis, Stanley, Y/N, or the Temp. If any of you want to meet me for a drink I'm going to be at poor Richard's, and the rest of you can go to hell!" Devon finished as he ripped up the gift certificate and threw it in the air and then walked out. 

Everyone started to gather their things except for you and Michael. Michael just stood there, and you just sat there. You felt really bad for him and knew it had to be really hard to make that decision. You wanted to just hug him and tell him it's going to be alright but you knew that wouldn't be professional.  
"What about the Halloween party?" Angela spoke up, but no one answered her.  
Without thinking as everyone had almost left you went over to Michael whom was still just standing there. You went up to him and spoke your mind,  
"I know that was a really hard decision Michael, and I know if I was put in that position... I wouldn't be able to do it and I really applaud that." You said as you stood there with your hands together infront of you as you staired into his green eyes.  
He didn't say anything but he did open his arms as if to ask for a hug... So you step forward and hugged him.  
"Thank you" he said into your ear, you smiled with joy and stepped away.  
"So what do you say we pick up these ripped coupons and head on home?" You suggested  
"Sounds like a good idea" he said and smiled  
You got down on you knees very carefully as to not expose anything and helped him pick the coupon up. 

Before the two of you walked out the camera crew interviewed the two of you.

As you two were cleaning off the last bits of pumpkin off Michael's car he began to speak,  
"I know this might be a little weird but, could you come over and help me with the trick or treaters?" He suggested.  
"Umm, sure! I wouldn't mind! I'll just follow you in my car to your condo!" You were really excited to go to your bosses condo, even if it was just a friendly occasion. 

When you got to his condo it was very nice and felt like home. As you set your purse down on the counter in the kitchen you turned around to see Michael approching you. He had already taken off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. As he approached you he said  
"I'm sorry- I just have to do this" he walked closser, you were very confused as he put his hands on your lower back and kissed you. You had no idea what to think but you liked it, your back was pressed against the counter and your arms snaked around his neck. 

When the two of you broke away you smiled at eachother.  
"I-i didn't expect that... But I liked it" you said as you chuckled and looked down.  
"You did?" Michael looked at you speechless  
"Yes, I did" you looked up at him and smiled, you kissed him once more and when the two of you parted you took your hands that were around his neck and placed them on his cheeks,  
"I very much did" you finished. Michael slightly laughed and looked down and back up at you, but just as he was about to say something the door bell rang. 

Michael went and opened the door and there were some kids that were adorable. You watched the way Michael interacted with them and you could see how much he adored kids. You smiled to yourself as you leaned against the wall, just silently watching as your arms were folded comfortably on your chest.


	3. The Fight, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has challenged Michael to a fight at the dojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda long so I'm going to split it into two parts.  
> Also E/C means your eye color. And Y/n is your name. (Just to clear that up)

The fight episode  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So apparently, Michael was a procrastinator. Today he was supposed to sign the expense reports and apparently last year they had to stay till 7. Periodically you would go into his office to check on him. This time he was practicing different ways to write his name on a sheet of paper.   
"And this is more of Ying Yang thing the Michael is all cursive, Scott all caps. Left brain right brain, or duality of man." Michael sat there explaining to you his newest font.   
"Umm... Maybe you could practice on the forms?" You suggested. He sat there for a second and looked at the camera and made a groaning sound and looked back at his papers and shuffled them. So at this point you decided to go back to reception and sit down. 

Nothing too exciting happened for a bit, you continued to periodically check up on Michael. You had been sitting at your desk tuning everything out until you heard Michael say from over at dwight's desk   
"I am going to be in my office if anybody needs me... Hoo, ha" All of a sudden he lunged forward and grabbed Dwight and put him a choke hold. You looked up from what you were working on.  
"Michael" Dwight said  
"Ooh wow, sleeper hold. Bed time for vato." Michael continued as Dwight struggled.   
"Stop it" Dwight pleaded  
"You are the weakest link." michael let go of Dwight and went over to Jim and started to ask Jim to hit him. 

Thankfully Jim didn't but then he nominated Dwight. You didn't want to see Michael get punched but of course you didn't know what to do except sit there. 

While sitting there debating on what to do, it was to late.   
"Okay I'll punch you" Dwight said standing up and getting in attack position.   
"Oh okay here we go" Michael stood there ready.   
"Alright. come on!" He said.  
'Oh no this was such a bad idea.' you thought to yourself  
"GAHhhhh" Dwight screamed as he punched Micheal twice in the stomach.   
You watched helplessly as Michael doubled over and took deep breaths.   
"Ooh" Michael said while holding his stomach and gripping Jim's desk with his other hand for support. At this moment you rushed over to Michael. As you approched him you put one hand on his back and leaned over, he tried waving you off  
"No no I'm fine" he said, as he was holding his breath. He stood up straight and you continued to walk beside him with your hand placed on his back. 

You opened the door to his office for him.  
"Thank you" he said, clearly holding back any emotion of pain. He would not let himself show that he was in pain to his employees. You followed him into his office and he closed one of the blinds and the door.   
"Please, Y/N close the other blinds" he said as he sloppily knelt infront of his desk and sprawled his arms over his desk. He sank to the floor in defeat. 

You did as he asked, and closed the other blinds and then quickly knelt infront of him, you rested one arm on the table while you rubbed circles on his back with the other hand.   
"Michael, are you okay?" You asked him in the sweetest voice you could muster. I mean to be fair, he did ask for it. But you hated seeing him hurt.   
"No" he sobbed. He looked up from the desk, into your e/c eyes. His green eyes were watery and you could see the pain, he was feeling. Tears started to streak down his face.   
"I am hurt, and I wasn't ready for the second punch. An-" he was about to go on  
"Its okay, I understand. I'm not judging you for how you handled the punches." You said, honestly.   
"Your not?" He questioned.  
"I promise you I'm not" you said, trying to reasure him. You took the hand that was on the desk and placed it ontop of his hand. You gave him a weak smile.  
"Thank you, Y/N." He said and returned the smile. You squeezed his hand and you continued to smile at him  
"Come here" you said as you spread out your arms, welcoming him in for a hug. He was kind of hunched over, and you were sitting on your knees so he was at the same level as your chest. He cautiously moved in and turned his head to rest on your breasts and he wrapped his arms around your waist. He closed his eyes as he breathed in your perfume, you placed your left hand on his back and the right on the back of his head.   
"Its going to be okay." You said into his hair as you leaned down and kissed the top of his head.   
"I know, but I just feel so broken" he whispered, still with his eyes closed. You slowly began to rub circles on his back until he was ready to sit up. But if you were being honest, you could have stayed like that forever. 

When Michael sat up he said,  
"Thank you so much" this time it was him who gave the smile.   
"Anytime." You said. You sat there in a bit of silence. Michael slowly moved in, but this time it wasn't for your chest, it was for your lips. For a second he wavered, but then continued until the two of you closed your eyes and your lips were sealed. Your right hand moved to cup his cheek as your left hand moved up to support yourself more on the floor. You moved it up a bit too far and bummed into Michael's right hand, which in that moment he took the opportunity to take your hand in his and hold it. For a second the two of you parted but only to go back to kissing again. 

Sometime after that you stood up and then helped him stand.   
"Do you need anything?" You asked.   
"No I think I'm fine..... But if I do need anything, I know who to ask" He replied  
"Alright then..." You both stood there for a second in awkward silence, you looked down at your shoes.   
"You are free to go." He finally said.  
"Thank you" you said, and you walked out of his office and back to your seat at reception. 

Once you sat down at reception, Pam went over to michaels office door and knocked on it. Jim went to sit down at his desk. Pam walked into Michael's office and seemed to be having a conversation with him. All of a sudden Michael came out.  
"Where's Dwight?" He asked, he seemed mad  
"In the kitchen" Jim answered, Pam and Jim followed Michael into the kitchen. You really wanted to follow but you didn't want to seem nosey or over protective of Micheal. So you went back to work. 

Pam came back and made an announcement that we were all going to Dwight's dojo to watch Michael and Dwight fight. You really really didn't want to see Michael get hurt anymore, it was too much for you to bear. You rested your head in your hands while everyone got ready to leave. Michael must have seen you in distress because he came over and leaned on the counter at reception.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
"No... I don't like seeing you get hurt, I mean what if Dwight really does know some secret move and does end up kicking your ass." You said still holding your head in your hands.  
"Aw come on, he won't beat me. I'm like super man but with out super powers. Lighten up a little." He said the last part with more enthusiasm.  
"Wouldn't that just make you a regular man?" You questioned, you decided to look up at him now.   
"I-uh-agh just-just come on" he stuttered. Michael came around and helped you out of your chair and get your things. He also helped you get on your coat. Then the two of you made your way to the elevator. When you got down to the parking lot Michael had decided you'd ride with him, and no one else would ride with the two of you and you were fine with that.


	4. The Fight, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Michael and Dwight fighting

When all of you arived at the dojo and the match was about to begin you took Michael off to the side and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Good luck" you said as you nervously bit your lip.   
"Thank you, but not that I'll need it" he laughed and then winked at you as he went to the center of the mat to face Dwight. You leaned on the railing next to Pam, whom was sitting with elbows on her knees and her palms holding her chin.   
After the "Sensei" finished explaining the rules, Dwight quickly stood up straight and bowed while saying,  
"Yes, Sensei"   
"Lotta rules, lotta rules. On the street we didn't have any rules, maybe one. No kicks to the groined. Home for dinner" Michael said  
"Hajime!" The Sensei yelled all of a sudden and Dwight lunged forward screaming   
"Ha!"   
Michael quickly kept back in surprise while he in turn yelled,  
"Whoa,whoa, whoa what the hell was that?" Michael tried to act like what Dwight just did was an illegal move.   
"Dwight!" The sensei said which awarded Dwight a point.   
"Yes!" Dwight celebrated while pumping one fist in the air. 

You couldn't watch but you forced your eyes to stay on Michael.   
The next round was absolutely hilarious. Soon after the round started Michael got the upper hand by accidentally knocking Dwight's helmet Around so he couldn't see. Michael then started to hit Dwight's chest from behind while yelling,  
"One point! Two points! Three points!"  
"Break!" The Sensei demanded. 

Michael backed away out of breath,  
"I win. I win" he said. But Dwight begged to differ as he threw his helmet off and charged Michael just as he was taking off his own helmet off. Michael tried to retaliate by hitting Dwight's back with his helmet but Dwight quickly brought the two of them down.   
"Eight point. Nine point." Michael said as he was being brought down. 

Michael was now ontop of Dwight trying to gather spit to spit in his face   
"No, Michael!"  
"Open your mouth!" Michael insisted 

Back at the office everyone filed out of the elevator. When you got back to where you sit you quickly threw your things down and grabbed some random papers and a clipboard off your desk. After the camera crew got done interviewing Michael in his office you quickly ran up to the door with the random papers and knocked on the door. (You had random papers to make it look like you were delivering something to him) 

"Come in" you heard him say from the other side. You quickly opened the door and stepped in. When you closed the door you leaned on it with your ass to close it. Michael was standing looking out the window with his hands clasped behind him. You couldn't hold in your excitement anymore. He turned around and you bit your lip, you ran towards him and practically jumped into his arms, hugging him.   
"Haha you did so good!"  
"Oh my goodness, well I see someone is excited" he said as he laughed.   
"I didn't expect you to do so well!" You gushed.  
Your arms were still around his neck as you pulled away slightly to kiss him, his hands rested comfortably on your waist.  
"Well... I am known to surprise" Michael said after the two of you broke from the kiss. He smiled down at you as you smiled up at him. You slightly bit your lip again and leaned in to kiss him. After this sweet little moment Michael realized you had some papers in your hand.  
"Oh, are those for me?" He pointed to the papers.   
"Uh.. oh, no actually I just grabbed some random papers and a clipboard from my desk and acted like I had to give them to you so I didn't seem suspicious." You said smiling a bit with excitement.   
"Oooh my smart little girl, learning the ways already." He replied.  
You chuckled a bit, but all of a sudden there was a knock on his office door. The two of you quickly separated as Michael told them to come into, you made it look like you were giving him the papers. 

Ryan entered the room, and asked for your emergency contact  
"Umm... My emergency contact will be... Michael, because he is my boss and he should know when something is wrong in an emergency" you made up an excuse. While Ryan was writing this down you and Michael both looked at eachother and gave eachother a smile, he also winked at you. Ryan then asked for Michael's emergency contact number, to which he replied,  
"My emergency contact is Tod Packer. Tod F. Packer. You know what the F stands for?" Michael said while he sat down behind his desk.  
"Fudge" Ryan answered while still writing. You continued to stand behind Michael, with the clipboard and pen cluched to your side. Michael then moved in his chair to face more sideways, so he was facing more towards you. 

There was another knock at the door.   
"Uh, come in." Michael instructed. Dwight then opened the door.   
"Oh, hey, Karate Kid. The Hilary Swank version. Hi how are you?" Michael said.  
"I need to change my emergency contact information from Michael Scott." Dwight directed his statement towards Ryan, while completely ignoring Michael.   
"Okay, to what?" Ryan asked turning to face Dwight. You looked down at Michael and notice he looked almost taken aback. You slowly moved your right hand too Michael's shoulder in an almost comforting way.   
"Just put... The Hospital, contact number just put 911." Dwight finished and backed out of the room while closing the door. You looked to Ryan who was scribbling out Dwights previous contact, you took this opportunity to remove your hand from Michael's shoulder so no one would notice. 

"He is such a sore looser, you heard obviously that I mopped the floor with him this afternoon." Michael decided to say, probably to make himself feel better. Ryan said nothing and looked back down at the emergency contacts list.   
"You know what, do yourself a favor just leave me as his contact. And I will call the hospital. Cut out the middle man" Michael continued.  
Ryan looked a bit annoyed as he scratched out Dwights emergency contact information for the second time and began to rewrite it. You decided not to say that that would actually make him the middle man.

After that you returned to reception to do some work on the computer. Then, not too long went by and Michael came out of his office asking to speak with Dwight. Michael still hadn't finished signing the papers. So he recruited everyone who was left, to help him and forge his name onto the papers. 

Finally once everything was signed and Dwight got his unexpected promotion, from assistant to the regional manager to... assistant regional manager, it was time to go home. You and Michael were the only ones left in the office, and you were gathering your things. Michael came out of his office with his coat already on just as you were putting on yours.   
"Thank you for helping me today." Michael said as you were putting your scarf around your neck.   
"My pleasure." You replied, smiling. You grabbed your bag and Michael offered you his arm, so of course you took it. The two of you linked arms and walked you out to your car.


	5. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're impatients leads to you taking a break from work, but when you go to New York you meet someone unexpected...

Night Out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It has been a while since you kissed Michael last, not much else happened after you two kissed after the fight. You got your heart broken when Michael went with Jan, but I guess with was fair since you two never established an actual relationship. Michael and Jan went on to date and then broke up which needless to say was for the best. Then Michael went on to like this chair lady in this magazine but turned out she died. 

Michael hasn't been having much luck with dating recently and you were becoming pretty impatient. You just wanted him to ask you out already. Yesterday you took off work early to head to New York. You figured that you might as well go to a club or two and try and find someone. You had no luck so far so you decided to go to one last club, one with older woman/men. You decided to get something to drink at the bar. You sat down next to a man who wore a suit. You thought nothing of it as the bartender asked what you wanted to drink.  
"I'll have a margarita on the rocks, please" you told the bartender. You sighed as you put your arms on the table, the ring that was on your middle finger made a clanking sound as it hit the bar. 

The man that was sitting nexted to you turned and you saw his face... Michael Scott.   
You quickly looked away as the Bartender came back with your drink.   
"Thank you" you said hoping that Michael would hear you.   
"Y/N?" You heard him say from beside you. You turned and faced him  
"Michael?" You questioned, trying your best to sound like you hadn't noticed him being there.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked.   
"Well, I thought since I wasn't having much luck back in Scranton I would try clubbing. But still no luck" you said honestly. You looked down at your margarita and used the lime to slowly stir your drink.   
"What about you?" You asked and looked up at Michael again.   
"Well to be honest the same reason" he looked a bit saddened by this.   
"Yeah, I guess that's life" you said looking back down at your drink again as you continued stiring it.   
All of a sudden you felt a hand on your thigh, and you slowly looked back at Michael.  
"What do you say we-" he was cut off by Ryan getting beat up by some girls. The two of you quickly rushed over there and Michael told you,  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I have to get him out of here"   
You nodded in response. You were a little bummed out but you knew it was for the best.


	6. Did I Stutter?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are plotting to make Michael yours, but this day has been an emotional rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is out of character at all.

Did I stutter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You were all sitting in the conference room and Michael was trying to make all of us brain storm. You stared off into space until you heard   
"Did I stutter?" From an angry Stanley.   
Everyone froze and looked around the room  
"Good, this is good. I'm going to grab a glass of water." Michael exited the room and everyone looked back at Stanley. 

Later you were sitting at reception and you watched Toby enter Michael's office. Then the camera crew asked to ask you a few questions in the conference room. 

The camera crew brought you into the conference room for an interview.   
"Would you ever consider dating Michael?" They asked you.  
"Michael? Hmm I mean yeah, I have kind of caught feelings for him. I just hate seeing him get heart broken by all these woman, I genuinely like him but I don't know why. I guess his personality, maybe the way he looks at me, or his laugh." You looked away from the camera as you slowly bit your lip thinking about him. They asked a few more questions just about what happened with Stanley and you were free to go back to work.

You had been seated at your desk for a little while and Michael came out of his office as soon as Stanley left the room.   
"Okay, everybody. Shh, listen up. Earlier Stanley sassed me and Toby gave me some suggestions on how to discipline him, they did not work obviously because they were stupid. So I am now going to fake fire him." Michael said in a hushed voice.  
"What does that mean?" Pam asked.  
"It's like a mock execution." Michael replied.   
"That's not a good idea" Jim said   
"Yes it is a good idea it's the only possible solution I have left" Michael tried to defend his idea.  
"Or you can actually fire him" Toby suggested.  
"No, okay. I've had enough of you" Michael said to Toby  
"Why are you telling us this?" Oscar asked  
"Because I want you to behave as if I'm actually firing him, Oscar. Okay?" michael explained  
"Well... If you hadn't told us then when the time came for you to fake fire Stanley we would have all actually thought you were firing him." You added   
"I'm not firing him, I need you to act like I am firing him. Just, what I'm going to do is I'm going to pretend that I'm firing him and I need you to act like I am firing him. Do you get that? Do you get it? I'm teaching him a lesson. He needs to learn humility, alright? That's all I'm- oh okay here he comes let's just play act." Michael finally finished and all of your eyes were on Stanley as he walked throught the kitchen door to sit at his desk.  
"Stanley may I talk to you for a second?" Michael inquired. Stanley turned toward Michael with a blank face and then made his way to stand infront of Michael.   
"Stanley Hudson, you are fired." Michael stated with his hands crossed over his chest.   
Stanley looked around the room before he finally said,  
"Are you serious?"   
"I am serious... We are all serious. You are fired like a heart attack" Michael replied as he looked around the room.  
"You're firing me over three words?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you lost your mind? Do you think I am going to let you do this to me? I watched you screw up this office for 10 years and I'm filing a lawsuit and I'm going to tell them about every stupid thing you've ever done up in this office" Stanley raised his voice.  
"Alright okay, you know what? Now you know how I feel. This was a fake firing. Lesson learned, good work everybody. Very nice." Michael said once Stanley was done.  
"So I'm not fired?" Stanley asked.   
Michael let out a sigh,  
"That's it and ah, do you have anything to say to me?" Michael questioned as he folded his arms back over his chest.   
"Ooo yes I do. You are out of your damn little pea-sized mind what is wrong with you, do you have any sense at all, do you have any idea how to run an office"  
"Okay okay" Michael tried to calm him down but Stanley kept on yelling  
"Everyday you do something stupider than the day before and I think there's no possible way he can top that but you do you find a way damn it to top it! You are a professional idiot!"   
"HEY, STOP IT!!" Michael yelled. You were in aw at what just went down.  
"Okay everybody out" Michael ordered   
"Who?" Jim questioned  
"Yeah everybody, except Stanley." Michael replied with a stern tone. You stood up as the two still stood infront of the office with stern faces and Michael who looked very unhappy.   
You got your purse and coat and hesitantly walked out. You were the last one out as you were worried. You quickly ran to the elevator as the doors were just about to close you squeezed in.   
  
Once you were down in the parking lot you went around the side of the building and leaned up against the wall. You were worried about Michael, you'd never seen him this mad before. You really wanted to know what was happening up there. You dug in your purse for a cigarette and lighter. You got one cigarette out of the pack and brought it to your lips as you took the lighter and lit the cigarette. You took a long puff as you still leaned against the wall. You blew the smoke out and brought the cigarette up to your lips to repeat. You did this several more times before your nose started to sting and your eyes started to water. 

You quickly put your hand over your mouth and then whipped away your tears. You didn't want anyone to hear or see you crying. But unfortunately that was not the case. Phyllis came over to you and gave you a big hug. You put your cigarette out and put it in a ash Trey.   
"What's wrong?" Phyllis questioned  
You sniffled a bit and said  
"Well I-, this is gonna sound so stupid. I just want to feel loved and I thought Michael liked me and I liked him back but... He never makes a move." You looked down at your feet.   
"Well, I'm sure he will when he's ready. But maybe you have to make the first move? Sometimes you have to be the one to make moves first. Not relying on him to come forward. If I were you and I really liked him... I'd say go get em'." Phyllis said. She gave you a smile as you looked back up at her.   
"Thank you so much Phyllis" you smiled back and gave her another hug. You got a tissue out of your purse and dried your eyes and dabbed your nose. You then fixed your make-up with a little pocket mirror and some foundation and took a stick of gum out of your purse and began to chew it. 

You felt a lot better after talking with Phyllis and you had a plan that by the end of the day you were going to ask Michael on a date.

Once you all went back to the office Michael called another brainstorm meeting. Now this one went much better until Phyllis told Michael that one of his ideas was dumb and made us all go out of the conference room. 

You were seated back at your desk and you looked up at the clock 'almost five a clock thank the Lord' you thought to yourself.   
"Ms. (L/N) my office please" Michael called from just outside his office door. You were expecting for him to ask you about some ideas or maybe it was your turn to get a stern talking to. Who knows.   
"Close the door behind you if you would" so of course you did as you were told. You sat down infront of him at his desk as you said, "you needed me?" 

"Actually I've needed you for a long time... I would like to take you out to dinner at coopers seafood." He said as he leaned back in his chair. You we're shocked by his words and all you could think of to say was,  
"a date?" You questioned.   
"Yes, that would be ideal." He was acting strangely professional about this whole ordeal and you were slightly scared.  
"You're very professional about this whole matter, Micheal. Did you hit your head? Are you feeling ill?" 

He gave a light laugh about this and replied, "I've just finally realized that I like you and I don't want to loose you or scare you off" he then began to sit up but lean on his desk with his hands clasped together. He looked serious.   
"Yes, I would gladly go on a date with you" you replied and smiled back at him.   
"Really? That's great!" he said back in a more happy tone.   
"Welp can I drive you there from here?" He asked kind of awkwardly   
"yeah sure!" You replied with a smile that you couldn't hide.   
"Alright can't wait!" You got up and headed towards the door and Michael followed.  
"Oh and Michael," you paused and turned back towards him   
"yes?" He asked a look of confusion was evident on his face.   
"You can be loose around me. You don't need to be afraid of loosing me" you smiled at him and his face lit back up.  
"Alriggggt!" As you turned to leave his office he smacked your butt which caught you a bit off guard but the two of you laughed it off. 

You returned to your desk and you looked back into his office through the windows and he was now seated at his desk layed back in his chair with his hands folded across his stomach. He was stairing at you and both of you had a grin from ear to ear. Just as you were about to look back at your computer he gave you a wink and your cheeks immediately started to heat up. 

You looked at the clock, okay only five more minutes till time to leave. You couldn't wait for this date with Michael. You had to admit it was a bit nerve wracking but you knew you were going to enjoy it. 

Welp, five minutes took forever to go by, it seemed like an hour. As soon as you saw the clock hit 5:00 you jumped out of your seat and grabbed your coat. Michael came out of his office with his coat.   
"Is there anything you need before we leave?" You asked him.   
"Nope, I'm good. Are you good?" He asked. "Yep I'm good!" You replied. 

After Michael bid the office fairwell for the evening... Or those who hadn't left yet, the two of you walked out. You didn't want to make it terribly obvious that you two were dating so when you got out of everyone's line of view you delicatly reached for Michael's hand. He gladly took it and when you got in the elevator you looked at eachother in silence. Finally he spoke up,   
"you look very beautiful" when he said this you looked down and blushed,  
"thank you". He squeezed your hand and said "hey, did I say something wrong?" You quickly looked back up at him and replied with a surprised look. "Oh my no no, not at all. Im just not used to anyone calling my beautiful" you blushed saying this as you walked out of the elevator. As you walked out of the building Michael held open the door for you. As you walked out he finally replied,  
"Good, I didn't want to mess it up even before we got to the actual date" you both chuckled.

You walked to his car and he opened the door for you.   
"Well thank you good sir" you joked with him. "Your welcome my lady" he joked back and walked around to the driver's side. 

When you got to Coopers he helped you out of the car, not that you needed the help of course but just to be nice. "Thank you" you smiled, and took his hand once more. 

The two of you walk into Coopers, and take a seat. You ordered just a salad and water while Michael had lobster. You both talked about kids, he said he most definitely wanted kids and you said that it would be up to your partner. You didn't have a preference but would be happy either way, and as long as they were happy you were happy. You knew that Michael was a very open person and that he was looking for a long-term relationship. You talked about anything and everything on this date, and you were sad that it was over so soon. 

When Michael and you arrived back at the office so you could go home (your car was still there) he was a gentleman the whole date and even when it was over he never missed a chance help you with anything. 

He walked you over to your car and before you got in you hugged him. Before either of you completely pulled away from the hug he held you by the waist. You looked in his green eyes, you wanted to kiss him but didn't know if it was appropriate. But almost as if he read your mind he hesitantly moved closer to you... And then finally your lips were sealed. Your heart lept with joy as the thrill of kissing Michael became apparent. 

The kiss was sweet and simple. There was no rush to go anywhere. You were both just enjoying a sweet and simple moment. You wished it could last forever but he pulled away.   
"Gah, I just-..." he shook his head at a loss for words as he looked to his feet.  
"Hey, I liked it." You said, obviously you could see he thought he made the wrong dession. He sheepishly looked back at you as he replied,  
"You did?" He nervously laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, I mean... I wanted to kiss you but I wasn't sure. But I'm glad that you made the first move" you smiled at him.  
"Really?" He questioned.   
"Mhm" you hummed in confirmation  
"Oh my god... Wow, this is wonderful" he said almost in disbelief as he had a wonderful smile on his face. He shook his head again an looked back down and back up at you. He laughed a bit. 

You loved seeing him this happy, it filled you with so much joy. So, you decided to kiss him again which of course caught him off gaurd. But of course this time it was more passionate. Before it could become anything more you pull away.  
"I have to go now. I had such a wonderful time on our date. I hope we can do it again!" You enthusiasticlly said.   
"How about tomorrow night?" He questioned after a few seconds pause.   
"Are you sure?" You didn't want to sound too anxious or desperate.   
"Yeah I'm sure! Unless you have something then we can do it another night"  
He sounded nervous. Your hands had been resting on his shoulders and his on your waist. You gently squeezed his shoulders as you said,   
"I don't have anything tomorrow night. So I'll gladly go on another date with you. Michaels smiled brightened as he let go of your waist.   
"We can leave from work tomorrow like we did today? If thats okay with you?" He suggested.   
"Yeah! That's fine! I can't wait, see you tomorrow" you said but just as he went to turn away but you quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. You saw a blush on his face as he smiled back at you. You got in your car and sat there for a moment   
"today was a good day" you said to yourself and bit your lip as you started the car and drove to your house.


	7. Cute chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You couldn't go to bed and you kept thinking about the date with Michael, just as you were about to call him he calls you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but I thought it was too cute not to post :)

Its about 11:00 o'clock at night and you were just now getting out of a nice warm bath. You couldn't stop thinking about your date with Michael. You changed into your pajamas and as you settled into bed you stared at the ceiling just thinking about him. You didn't want to call him but he was probably asleep and you didn't want to bother him. 'Why when I fell for Michael I fell so hard? Ugh whatever I'm going to call him' you turned over and reached for your phone. Just as you were about to grab it the screen lit up with Michael's caller ID, he was calling. You smiled as you picked up your phone and answered it.   
"Hey, hun! I didn't think you to answer." You heard Michaels voice come from the phone. You smiled at 'hun'  
"And I didn't expect you to be up this late. What's up?" You asked   
"Well... I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanted to call you." He replied.   
"Aw, you're too sweet. And to be honest I couldn't stop thinking about you either. I was getting ready to call you as well." You lightly laughed.  
"I think you should come over." He blatenly said.   
"But if you don't want too I totally understand, it's really late and I wouldn't want to trouble you s-"   
You cut off his rambling  
"No, I would love to come over. It would be no trouble at all."   
"Okay! I'll get everything ready!" He replied  
"Alrighty! I'll be over in 15!"   
You were so excited, you didn't bother changing so you just put your toothbrush and toothpaste in a little travel bag with your make-up. You were pretty sure you had extra work clothes in your car so you quickly grabbed your phone and charger and quickly headed to Michael's condo. 

(At michaels condo)   
You pulled into his driveway and quicky got the stuff you needed out of the car and walked to his front door. 

You knocked on the door and he opened it. Before either of you could say anything you hugged him and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
"Sorry, I was too eager" you said as soon as you broke away, you looked down and blushed a bit.   
"Well then I can certainly see that someone missed me."   
you smiled.  
He took you by the hand and lead you inside   
After he was done showing you around you set your stuff on his dresser. 

After settling in you both cuddled up on the couch and began to watch The Devil Wears Prada.

After that You didn't want to be weird so you said that you'd take the couch but he insisted that you sleep in his bed.   
"Michael, it's not a big deal I can sleep on the couch!"   
"No, you can sleep in the bed! I can sleep on the little bench at the end of the bed"  
"Oh, Michael don't be ridiculous you're not going to sleep there!" You protested  
"That's where I would sleep when I was with Jan!"  
"Michael, I'm not Jan and you're not a dog. Why don't we both just sleep in your bed?"   
You suggested as you softened your voice.  
"I just- I thought Jan was the one but she treated me so horribly."  
"Michael, you don't have to worry about Jan anymore. And I am nothing like her... I hope..." You were doing your best to comfort him.  
"No you're right, you're nothing like Jan. I really really like you." He said with honesty. He looked down at the ground.   
"Michael, look at me..." You said sweetly he didn't look up. You gently cupped his cheek with your hand and he looked up at you.   
"I am going to do my absolute best in this relationship and I really like you. I have faith for this to work out." You looked him in the eyes and one tear slid down his cheek. You wiped it away with your thumb. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into your hand.   
"Thank you, I will do the same." He whispered.  
You both decided to go sleep in the same bed. You both fell asleep cuddled together in the bed. 

In the morning you both woke up and got ready to go to work. He made you lots of french toast while you got ready, but you had a bit of a delema... You had a cardigan, shoes, bra, a classic pencil skirt (that michael insisted you wear because "that's what personal assistants wear") and no shirt  
"Uhh michael" you called while walking down the stairs with your pencil skirt on and your cardigan wrapped around your upper half.   
He looked up from mixing his eggs,  
"Oo you should loose the top half" he jokingly said when he saw you.   
"Ha ha funny, maybe later. I forgot my top so you might just get your wish" you said   
"Oooo spicy...You can go look in my closet and pick out a button up that would work with the outfit." He suggested as he started to dip the toast in the eggs.   
"Thank you you're a life saver!" You joyfully said and ran back up the stairs. 

After you finally picked out a good button up you put it on and tucked it in. You left the first two buttons undon and slipped your cardigan on. You walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where Michael was setting out breakfast. You went up to him and kissed him on his cheek before sitting down.   
"You look very beautiful this morning, and I see that one of my button ups worked well" he complemented.  
"Well thank you. And you look handsome as well" you replied and you could tell he blushed as he sat down.  
"So I was thinking... Maybe I could drive us to work today and then take you for a date? Then you could stay another night or go back to your place" he said and then began to eat.  
"Yeah that would be great! I also wanted to talk to you about something though." You started.  
"Oh, what is that?" He inquired.  
"Well... And I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I thought maybe we could keep this relationship to ourselves a bit. I just mean that at work no PDA, I mean you can flirt when we're alone and things like that but not infront of people. And it's not that I'm ashamed of being with you I just don't want people to make assumptions about our relationship. You know because I'm your assistant and all." You finished and started to eat.  
"I respect your decision and I'm glad you could talk to me about this... I understand" he looked up at you and you smiled at him  
"Thank you for understanding. I really appreciate it, I just don't like making people uncomfortable in the office." 

Later then afternoon you had to bring in some paperwork for Michael to fill out.   
"Michael, may I enter?" You asked as you knocked on the door  
"That's my job" he replied. You just stayed silent till you heard him say  
"Come in"   
You entered his office and layed his papers on the desk.  
"Here are some paperwork you need to sign off on." You stood there while he looked them over  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" You asked him.  
"I don't believe so, unless...-" he took a pause but you cut him off.  
"What ever your thinking it's a no, so unless you need something else I'll be at reception"  
You didn't mean to be so cold to him but you didn't want your relationship to get in the way of work. So you turned around and walked back to reception. 

About 15 minutes later Michael came out of his office and walked over to you. He leaned on the counter and started to say,  
"I need some help with the papers you gave me."   
"What do you need help with?" You questioned  
"Well I don't know how to explain it, can you just come look at it?" He asked   
"Can you do your best to explain it to me?" You didn't want to get up and him trick you into going but you also didn't want him to take up more time for you to be doing work.  
"I-ah, just please come to my office" he shook his head and turned around   
"Alright" you sighed and followed him, he acted like he held the door open for you and when you passed him he put his hand on the back of your waste and followed you in and closed the door. You didn't sit,  
"Pull up a chair next to mine." He requested  
You did as he asked and sat down in it as he sat down in his chair. You looked at all the paperwork he had and he had done non of it.   
"Michael, I'm not going to coddle you just because I'm your girlfriend now. I'm sorry" you said. You had put your hands that were clasped together on the corner of his desk as you leaned up to see the paperwork better.   
"Just stay here with me while I do it, please"   
He requested and you really hated to say no to him.  
"I-, fine. But just this one time." You reluctantly gave in.   
"Thank you" he gratefully said. You unclasped your hands as he began to work. You didn't really know what to do as you just sat there awkwardly. You didn't want to disturb his work or distract him so you continued to sit there. All of a sudden without stopping writing he reached over and held your right hand. You looked over at him and smiled and he turned to look at you and smiled back. He went back to work while rubbing circles on the back of your hand. You enjoyed spending this time with him, but you were also worried because he wasn't joking as much with you. 

After Michael finished his paperwork you collected it and gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up. While you cradled the papers in one arm he wouldn't let go of your other hand.   
"I wish you didn't have to go" he said with a pout  
"I know but I'll just be right over at that desk and you can come see me anytime" you smiled down at him.   
"Alright." He said, you gave his hand a squeeze and let it go. 

You walked back to reception and began to file the papers that Michael had just done. You turned around to get a fax from cooperate. Oscar also came over to get a fax and as you turned back and went to sit down Oscar spoke up,  
"Hey Y/N?"   
"Yeah?" You questioned and turned back around to look at him  
"Why do you smell like the cologne Michael wears?" he bluntly said. You were taken a back and tried to make an excuse,  
"Uh I'm not sure, maybe when he was spraying some of his colone in his office some of it got on me"  
"That is very possible but you don't have this strong smell it's just like a waft. If you were in the same room with him when he sprayed it then you would most likely smell more of it." He said a matter of factly. And you were at a loss.   
"Okay, I had to borrow one of michaels shirts because I spilt some coffee on mine coming into the building and he happened to have one in his car and he wouldn't leave me alone until I changed." You hushed your voice a bit more as you made this excuse. Oscar seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to faxing.   
'phew I'm glad I thought of that excuse' you thought to yourself. 

A little time went by and you were working. You decided to take a break on go to the kitchen to get some coffee. Coincidentally Michael came out of his office just as you had walked passed it. You opened the door to the kitchen and walked over to the coffee maker. You reached up to grab your cup from the cabinet and as you did so you felt a hand on your ass and then you felt the hand squeeze. You yelped a bit as it had caught you off gaurd. You quickly set the cup down on the counter and moved away from Michael.  
"What the hell, Michael?" You whisper yelled  
"What, come onnn we're alone!" Michael tried to justify himself.  
"Michael you don't know that, someone could walk out of the bathroom at any minute or they could see us throught the window on the door." You were still whispering.   
"Ugh fine, your such a party pooper" he pouted. You continued to pour your coffee once you added the cream and sugar you said to Michael, who was now pouring his coffee into his 'World's Best Boss' mug.  
"Alright, meet me in the stair well by the elevators/vance refrigeration in 5 minutes."   
"Oo secret meet up" he said with enthusiasm  
You smiled and playfully rolled your eyes and walked back to reception. 

You sat down and popped a stick of gum in your mouth. You had to wait for your coffee to cool down anyway. To pass the five minutes you played solitaire on the computer.   
~~~Five Minutes Later~~~ 

You nonchalantly got up and threw your gum in the trash and walked out the door of the office. You looked around and made sure no one saw you go into the stairwell. You opened the door and quietly closed it behind you. Michael, stood there waiting for you.  
"What took you so long?" He asked as he turned toward you.   
"I was not even that late." You playfully said.   
"Well... you were two minutes late." He said while you walked over to him.   
"Two minutes? Really, your going to complain about two minutes?" You added.  
"Well, I mean-" he was about to say something else when you cut him off  
"Oh just shut up and kiss me." You pulled him in by the tie for a passionate kiss. Your arms went around his neck as he placed his hands on your waist. Your right had slowly made it to the back of his head as you lightly tugged on his hair. And you lightly placed your left hand on his cheek.   
This had now become a make out. All of a sudden you felt something poking at your leg. The two of you stopped kissing   
"Umm...ar-uh-what is umm-" you were stuttering  
"Uh yeah this is awkward. Jan never believed in showing affection... So I kinda get excited" he looked away embarrassed. A worried look came across your face.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed." You said you took your thumb and index finger and gently took his chin. You guided his face to look at you, then you gently gave him a another kiss. You pulled away and said  
"Well unfortunately I don't think I can exactly do anything about your situation right now..."   
"Oh yeah no, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. And it's not your responsibility to take care of me like that...yet." he said  
"Yet." You repeated. And gave him a wink  
"But I'm still sorry that I can't do anything about it" you said with sadness in your voice.   
"No it's okay I'll just distract myself" he replied   
"We should probably get back before people get suspicious. I'll go in first and then you can follow after like 2 minutes or so? Is that alright?" You came up with a plan.   
"Yeah, sounds like a good plan" he replied   
You gave him one last peck on the lips and in return as you walked out he smacked your ass. 

You smiled at him as you ran back to the office and sat down at reception.   
"Hey, what took you so long?" Pam asked as you say down.  
"Oh, I thought I left something in my car and so I practically tore the whole thing apart but turns out that it was never there." After quickly making up a lie you laughed a bit   
"Oh okay." Pam replied. Just then Michael walked in as well and he smiled at you, and of course you smiled back. He quickly entered his office and shut the door. 

Later that day, at 5 o'clock when it was time to go home. You and Michael had a date planned. This would be your all's second date. The two of you planned to go to Ihop and then go back to Michaels place to watch a movie. You were super excited, you two had a lovely dinner and the two of you then went back to host place to watch Die Hard. It was a wonderful night, Michael really liked to cuddle, which was very good because so did you.   
Towards the end of the movie you were so comfortable you accidentally fell asleep. Michael noticed this and was not at all offended. He decided to let you sleep and then he'd wake you up when the movie was over.   
As the credits started to roll Michael decided to wake you up by giving you kisses all over your face.   
"Hun, wake up." He softly said before finally kissing you on the lips.   
You yawned and sat up and stretched.   
"Oh my gosh, I just slept through the last half of the movie. I'm so sorry." You genuinely wanted to see the end of the movie   
"it's okay, we can finish it tomorrow. we should head to the bed to get some sleep." Michael suggested.   
"Okay. But I still feel really bad about sleeping through the good parts of the movie" you said with sadness  
"There's always next time." Michael reassured you.   
"Now come on let's get you up stairs. We should brush our teeth and then go to bed."  
"That sounds like a good idea" you said sleepily. The two of you began to climb up the stairs and made your way to the bathroom. 

After brushing your teeth you went into the bedroom and began to strip down to your undergarments.   
You heard the door close and Michael said from the other side,  
"Okay...ummmm...oh wow. I did NOT at all see anything but let me just say that your body REFUSES to quit. But it's not like I saw it....cuz I didn't... I'm going to just wait here"   
You laughed as you replied,  
"I'm sorry, that was my fault I guess I forgot I wasn't in my own house."   
"Its okay... I didn't see anything... Nothing at all..." He said.  
"Okay you can come in now." You said when you were finished changing.   
When he came in he started to take off his shirt   
You made your way over to Michael who was changing into a night shirt. He was shirtless and about to put on his shirt when you just came up from behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist and gently nuzzled your head into his shoulder.   
"I'm so glad you like me." You said and then yawned   
"...so am i." Michael replied. You let go of him and lazily flopped on the bed and got under the covers.   
Soon Michael joined you in bed and you nuzzled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.   
"Good night, hun" he said   
"good night, love" you replied.   
And the two of you slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	8. The Job Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Oscar, Daryl, and you were going to a job fair at a local highschool. You took the place of Pam, whom desperately didn't want to go.

Job Fair Day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pam really didn't want to go to the job fair so you offered to take her place. So it was you, Michael, Daryl, and Oscar all going to the job fair. 

You and Oscar decided to go with the same outfit as usual and Michael...went with a different approach. Very casual, like... Veryyy casual. You, Pam, and Oscar were talking at reception.  
"Hey you ready?" Michael said as he came out of his office. You had to admit he did look very good in jeans.   
"Come on show me you're excited!" Michael said. You and Oscar looked at eachother then back at Michael. The two of you threw up a fist and Oscar said,  
"yesss"   
"Yeah I'm pretty excited too." Michael said as he turned around and smiled at the camera on his way back into his office.   
You and Oscar continued to talk.  
Then Daryl walked in and he was looking sharp.   
"Wow Daryl! You look very nice!" You complemented before Kelly came running up and saying she was dating Obama.   
"Why are you dressed like that?" Michael questioned   
"Like what?" Daryl said cooly as he leaned on the reception counter  
"Like you're applying for a loan" Michael said.   
"Maybe he's going to church...or court" Dwight suggested   
"I figured I'd look presentable. You...went a different way." Daryl said.   
"I think you look nice." Pam spoke up  
"I agree" you said.   
"Thank you. Okay here's what we're going to do. I am going to instruct the kids about management and sales, Oscar will be in charge of accounting, Y/N will be eye candy... But secretly m-"   
You shot Michael a glare before he could say anymore.  
"n-never mind. Daryl will hire some kids for the Warehouse. We don't have to worry about internships with them because they definitely ain't goin to college." Michael finished.   
"What college did you go to Mike?" Daryl questioned. You chuckled a bit at this but tried to hide it with your hand   
"LETS GO!" Micheal said while clapping his hands.   
You and Michael went in the same car while Daryl and Oscar went in one car. While Michael was driving he rested his hand on your thigh and gently squeezed it.   
"I don't think you should talk with Daryl or Oscar anymore." Michael said all of a sudden.  
Your head snapped towards him.   
"Wait why?" You questioned.   
"I just... I don't feel comfortable with it, I don't want Daryl to come onto you and maybe you and Oscar would have a gay afair."   
"Wait... What? First of Oscar is gay, how could we even have a gay affair? And secondly I'm dating you and Daryl is with Kelly. And third of all I don't find either of them attractive, however I do think of them as good friends. And fourth of all, I am very happy with you, Michael so there's nothing to be worried about." You reassured him.  
"You really mean that?" Michael said smiling looking over at you.  
"Yes Michael, with all my heart I mean it." You said smiling back at him. 

~~~At the Job Fair~~~ 

The four of you walked over to the Dunder Mifflin booth. You sat in-between Michael and Oscar  
"Show em what you brought, Mike" Daryl suggested.  
"Umm this is all we brought" you said as you held up a blank sheet of paper. Michael walked around to the front of the table.  
"This is all we need" Michael pointed to the paper  
"We'll see." Oscar said as he sat down  
"Yes we will see, Oscar. We will see because a blank sheet of paper" Michael picked up the paper and showed the camera   
"Equals endless possibilities. Conceptual." He finished and walked around to the other side of the table and as he did so he said  
"Alright, we are open for business." As he said this he place the piece of paper infront of you and sat down.   
The four of you had your hands on the table and clasped together. That was until Michael put one of his hands discreetly on your thigh.   
Neither Daryl or Oscar noticed this thankfuly.   
"Hello" Michael awkwardly to a teen passing by. 

Later on a boy walked up and you had to tell him what he might expect to be doing if he got the internship.   
"Well, there's some filing involved and then there's also replacing the water jug which no one enjoys doing." The two of you laughed a bit and you could see Michael in the background telling you to stop by doing a slicing motion along his neck   
"And uhh we eat a lot of cake."   
Michael was shaking his head   
"Yeah and you basically learn how an office runs, so." You finished just as Michael came over  
"Hello, hi. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Michael said excuse me. Michael moved right where the boy was standing.  
"This is my boss Michael, and this is Justin."   
"Hey, ummm remember we talked about in the car on the way up. Only the best and the brightest."   
"He's nice and he seems interested" you tried to defend him  
"He's totally wrong, Y/N. Hey, hi how you doing? Listen I don't think a handsome funny smart... funny looking kid should limit himself you can do whatever you want to do. You could be a classy janitor or a cashier with dignity or a"  
As Michael went on you just put pinched the bridge of your nose and shook your head in dissaproval of what he was saying.   
"Or a migraine worker" Michael then reached and took the pamphlet out of the poor kids hand.   
"Maybe for you paper should be more of a hobby." He continued. You couldn't take this anymore. You snached the pamphlet out of Michaels hands and handed it back to the boy. You stepped infront of Michael and started to speak.   
"Umm don't listen to him, I think you'd be a great addition to the office. If your interested please talk to me and not him."   
"No I'm sorry for wasting your time." He said  
"Oh no problem" Michael said from behind you.  
"... Umm you didn't waste our time please feel free to come back."  
You immediately turned around and said in a stern voice to Michael  
"You better get your act together, he genuinely seemed interested and you should never treat anyone like that. He's just a teen and he was the only person over here!" You were boiling with rage  
Michael looked taken a back as you were so stern with him. And Oscar and Daryl looked a bit shocked as they had watched all of this play out. To get out of the situation Michael was in he decided to turn everyone's attention to the paper.  
"agh and he signed, look he put his name on the piece of paper" he said as he walked around to the front of the table and picked up the paper to show you. You sat back down and said  
"Flip over the paper and it will be fine."  
"No, Y/N it's not fine. It defeats the purpose of the blank canvas on which to put their hopes and dreams and he just made it into a stupid piece of paper. We need another one immediately." Michael said as he put the paper down on the table.  
"Yeah the booth is lame without it." Daryl said bordly   
"Well Michael... We only brought the one. And you know what?" You Said with your elbows on the table propping your head up with the palms of your hands.   
"What?" He asked  
"If you flip it over..." You reached your hand out and flipped the paper over.  
"Problem solved, surprise there's another side and it's blank."  
"Yeah but everyone will know the other sides been written on." He tried to keep fighting.  
"Not if you keep it flipped over on the side that is blank." You would not let him win.  
"You know Michael, Y/N has a very good point." Oscar tried to defend you  
"Shut it Oscar." Michael said.  
"Michael remember your the one that told me to only bring one sheet of paper."   
"Mmmm" Michael hummed as he shook his head.  
"Yes you did. Remember you said 'it takes only one sheet to make a difference' and I said 'are you sure, Michael' and you said 'Y/N, Y/N, Y/N.' And then you sneezed in my coffee and told me don't worry it's just allergies. Do you remember that?"   
"Ehhh I don't" he replied while shaking his head.   
"Okay. Well I'll go look for another piece of paper. Just for you." You said the last part sarcasticly as you gave in.  
You got up and walked around the table and left the gym in search for a new blank piece of paper in the art room. 

"Thank you my dear" Michael said as you handed him the sheet of paper from the art room. You stayed silent.  
"Whoa- what is this?" He questioned  
"A piece of paper" you replied  
"This isn't Dunder Mifflin paper. This is some sort of pendleton crap." He complained.  
"Well I think that people will understand and it's the same concept. No one else will know except us."  
"Y/n, Y/n, Y/n, Y/n, Y/n, Y/n!" Michael repeated while throwing his hands up   
"We're dying here. I want you to go back to the office, and I want you to get the real stuff. I want you to get ultra white card stock." Michael requested as he began to gather your coat and his keys and slide them across the table to you.  
"Are you serious?" You said in a stern tone.   
"Yes and don't call me Shirley." Michael smiled and looked at the camera then back at you.   
"Mkay" you said quietly as you picked up your purse, coat, and keys and headed for the door. 

Back at the office you walked in and threw your purse down on the reception counter. Walked over to the copier, bent down and got a single sheet of white paper, showed it to the camera and grabbed your purse and walked out  


Now, back at the job fair you delivered the piece of paper to the booth.  
"Michael, can I speak to you outside please?" You requested   
"Umm, sure." He replied and got up, put his coat on and followed you outside of the gym.  
Once outside you turned around to face him.   
"Michael I-I am so sorry for treating you that way earlier. I have just been stressed lately because I'm trying to quit smoking and I've been having these awful mood swings and-" you broke down and started to cry. Michael quickly took you into his arms and hugged you.   
"Its okay, it's okay." He said as he rubbed circles on your back.   
"I know the way that I acted earlier was not very appropriate and I saw how much that upset you. I'm really sorry." Michael's apology sounded genuine.  
"I forgive you." You sniffled a bit and just laid there as the two of you started swaying back and forth.   
After a couple of minutes went by, you pulled away from the hug and got a tissue out of your pocket and dabbed your eyes a bit and wiped away your tears. Then you went up to Michael and gave him a long passionate kiss. Once the two of you pulled away you took his hands and held them.  
"I really like you" you said   
"And I've liked you for some time and I can't tell you how ecstatic I was when you asked me to be your girlfriend and you asked me out. I really don't want to mess this up." You pourd your heart out to Michael and he squeezed your hands.  
"I really like you too, and I'm sorry that I can be a bit much sometimes but I don't mean to make you upset like that." He said truthfully. You nodded and looked down at your feet.   
"Thank you...love" you said quietly.   
You looked back up at him and you could see how much joy you brought to him by calling him love. You smiled and kissed him once more before saying,  
"Okay come on, we've got some kids to recruit!"  
The two of you went back to the booth. Oscar and Daryl were playing basketball ball so Michael decided to sit on the table.   
"You know what, I'm going to go try and get Justin back." Michael said  
"Umm, are you sure about that?" You questioned Michael.   
"Yeah, why not? I mean he was the only one interested." Michael said turning to you.  
"Okay then, while you do that I'll hold down the fort" you said.  
"Alright, don't go doing anything crazy without me!" He said as he hopped off the table.   
Once he left you awkwardly just sat there while you waited for him to come back. 

While you were waiting, Daryl and Oscar came back and the three of you made small talk. 

"I want you to meet my family, come on. Oscar Martinez, accountant extraordinaire, this is Justin" Michael said while walking over to the table.  
"Hey" Oscar said kind of blandly   
"This is Daryl Philbin. Isn't he big? And you already met her, Y/N L/N. The office hottie, she will do you..."  
You all of a sudden had a weirded out look on your face.  
"Well not you persay because she has a very hot and funny boyfriend" Michael said as he then smiled at the camera crew.   
"Umm excuse me for a second." You said as you excused yourself from the table. You went to go find a bathroom. 

When you came back from the restroom you saw Michael up on the stage saying something.  
"Come to Dunder Mifflin, Dunder Mifflin is a great place to work. Anybody? Show of hands, anybody wanna intern at Dunder Mifflin? We do not offer college credit we can not give you any sort of pay but it is a really fun work environment. Anybody? Show of hands? Damn.. it. Okay I'm gonna wrap it up here, thank you for your time and drive safe." You made your way back to the booth and started to gather your things because the job fair was closing. 

Michael made you drive back to the office. He sat in the back seat and had his head up against the window. He was really sad. 

Once all of you got in the office Oscar went to his desk. Jim, Kevin and Andy were all having beers. Pam came from the kitchen and saw that they were having beers.   
"Beers? You closed it?" Pam asked  
"I closed it!" Jim replied  
"Yes!" Pam ran over to Jim and they kissed. but then they separated due to PDA   
"Umm... Congratulations good sir." Pam stuck her hand out and Jim shook it.  
"Oh thank you very much, appreciate it... You know what screw this." Jim said and leaned in and kissed Pam.  
You and Michael stood by the coat hangers. Michael had his hands in his pockets. He was about to make his way over to them and spoil the moment with some in appropriate commentary.   
You decided it would be best if you stopped him and so as he took a step forward you grabbed his arm and pulled him back. And slipped your hand down and intertwined it with his.   
"Just let them enjoy the moment." You whispered to him.  
"Come on, what do you say we get outta here?" You asked.   
"Yeah that sounds nice" he replied   
You never took your coat of or set your purse down so the two of you just walked out.


End file.
